thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Takes A Drop
'''Michael Takes A Drop will be the 14th episode of Season 6.''' Plot One day, Michael the new lorry was at the gas station when Jenny Packard decided to go talk to Michael. "Its going to be a busy day at the Sodor Construction Facility tomorrow. How would you like helping?" Michael was excited but his driver wasn't. He got in a bad car accident a few days before and wasn't up for the job. He tried to seem distracted but Jenny Packard made the deal anyway. This made his driver very nervous. The next day, Michael woke up at 5:00 AM, earlier than he ever did before because he had a long way to go. The Sodor Construction Facility is located in the small village of Cregwir on the north side of the island. The SCF has a business office, mine, and quarry. At the quarry, Jack and Nigel were working on moving a large stone from the top of the mountain to see if anything was behind it. Jenny Packard asked Michael to join them. His driver was so afraid that he faked throwung up but it was no use: he needed to do the job. Jack and Nigel were talking about the ongoing re-construction of Tidmouth Sheds which had been going on for about half a month. Michael wanted to join the conversation as well but he didn't know anything about it, since he was purchased only a few weeks before, so he asked if there was anything to take down the hill. Jack said that there was a pile of rocks by Alfie, who was at the top of the mountain. Michael then slowly goes up the slightly icy mountain. Then, what follows is not a pleasure to the majority of the people there. Michael's driver is sweeting bullets and when all of that sweet goes to his head, there's a slip, a slide, and a crack. Michael is now halfway in between the road and the long way down to the bottom of the mountain. Michael's driver, who doesn't know what to do, opens the door so he can get rescued easily. Kelly the crane then slowly edges himself up the mountain just close enough to touch Michael. Jenny Packard asks Michael's driver to step out and hold onto Kelly's hook as hard as possible. His driver, worried, steps out slowly, eventually just holding onto the hook. Mitchell's weight soon shifts slightly backwards. however, soon his driver, cold, wet, and scared, climbs into Kelly. Kelly then drives up close enough to hook up to Mitchell and drag him down the mountain. The next day, Michael is at the Sodor Construction Facility, only that instead of at the quarry, he's at the business office, where he's being repaired. Jenny Packard, who just got done congragulation Kelly, is now talking to Michael's driver. "You know" she says, "very few people would have been up for the job after getting in such an accident as you, and even fewer people would have been willing to get out of Michael during the situation, and even fewer people would have been able to grab onto Kelly's hook and be rescued. kelly may have saved you, but you sure have a lot of guts." After that, Jenny told them happy holidays and then she left. After that, Michael was still worried and his driver was too, but then thye realized that if he has the courage, they can do anything. Later that day, when Michael was all fixed, they drove home and looked at the snow faaling, for tommorrow would be Christmas. Characters *Michael *Michael's driver *George *James *Donald *Douglas *Jack *Nigel *Kelly *Sherwood *Jenny Packard *Alfie (does not speak) *Max (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Oliver (SCC) (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Category:Season 6 Category:TEHGJPTDDDO's Episodes